OSSprime Life with a Slayer
by Angharrad
Summary: La vie de Sirius Black après avoir retrouvé Dawn. Comment s'adapter quand on est un jeune auror et qu'on a pour compagne la tueuse de sa génération ?


**OSSprime - Life with a Slayer**

Episode Un : Conte de Noël

**Disclaimers** Hp ne m'appartient pas, ou alors j'aurai jamais tué *** Buffy non plus, alors pas taper ! Par contre Dawn, c'est mon bébé !   
**Notes** C'est votre cadeau de Noël bande de Veinards ! Mais pour bien comprendre le personnage de Dawn, je vous conseille d'avoir lu ma première fic HP " Of slayer and Sorcerer " http:// www fanfiction net/ read php? storyid=1162421  
sachez également que les reviews me laissant leur mail auront droit enavant première aux illustrations de cette fic !   
**Dédicaces** à Losgann, mon dictionnaire de citation, fan de Buffy et de Sirius ! à Miya Black, qui m'a tanné régulièrement pour savoir si je continuais OSS !

_Journal d'Aurore 'Dawn' MacLeod _

24 Décembre 1979 - 00h42  
J'ai toujours adoré Noël. Et ce premier hiver passé loin de ma famille qui habite toujours en Chine, me fit ressentir plus profondément encore l'importance de ces moments privilégiés. Rares moments de paix, au milieu de la tourmente qu'est devenue ma vie depuis le jour où j'ai été appelée. J'ai beau changer régulièrement d'observateur, tous me rappelle sans cesse mes devoirs, et j'ai peur d'oublier que j'ai un temps été une adolescente normale.   
Sirius est venu me souhaiter bon voyage hier soir. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux en parlant de Noël, alors que j'étais excitée comme une puce. J'aimerai le comprendre, qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus à moi. Mais en même temps, j'ai peur que si je m'attache, je ne le perde comme les autres. Et ça je ne le supporterai pas...  
Mais c'est Noël demain, oublions tout ça et ne songeons qu'à la fête. Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à l'année prochaine, j'oublie les démons et vampires. La guerre m'attendra !

Dawn attendit que la porte soit refermée. Puis elle jeta son long manteau de laine avec rage sur le sol et s'effondra par terre, frappant le sol de pierre. Heureusement qu'elle vivait dans vieille maison, sinon elle aurait certainement défoncé le plancher.   
Des voisins furieux du bruit vinrent frapper à la porte, crier que c'était la veille de noël et qu'un vacarme comme ça n'était pas le bien venu. Dawn se releva et faillit se diriger vers la porte pour s'expliquer plus que violemment avec eux. Mais à la place, elle saisit son écharpe et son vieux blouson de cuir, sauta par la fenêtre et s'enfuit loin de tout.   
Elle marcha longtemps, sans doute toute la journée. La nuit était encore trop loin pour qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur un ou deux vampires qui auraient eu le malheur de croiser son chemin. Elle avait du se résoudre à errer au milieu des foules joyeuses. Elle venait de passer Prince Street, ses vitrines chargées de décorations, et son moral avait encore plus baissé.   
Elle aurait tant aimé comme ces familles qu'elle croisait, flâner devant les étalages, acheter un sapin qu'elle aurait décoré avec ses parents tout en fredonnant des chants de noël, et préparer le repas de réveillon. Mais non, pas cette année. Et sans doute plus jamais. Plus tant qu'elle vivrai loin d'eux sous la tutelle de son observateur. Elle aurait du à l'heure qu'il était passer au dessus de la muraille de Chine et approcher de Hong kong. Mais il avait décidé d'annuler son billet, prétextant que les forces du mal ne prenaient pas de repos pour les fêtes.   
Elle l'aurait tué. Elle y pensait encore d'ailleurs. Si au moins il lui avait donné une mission, elle aurait compris. Râlé mais compris. Mais le fait de la tenir simplement en réserve la rendait folle de rage. Alors elle marchait, encore et toujours. Elle avait déjà remonté sur plusieurs kilomètre la rivière, " Water of Leith ", descendu jusqu'à la mer, puis remonté vers le centre. Et son désespoir ne faisait que grandir. Elle commençait presque à comprendre pourquoi Sirius n'aimait pas Noël.   
Un larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle passait devant le cimetière de Hollyrood. Elle s'appuya à la grille, regardant le caveau où, à peine un mois plus tôt, elle avait combattu. Elle avait perdu une amie ce jour là, avait aussi retrouvé Sirius. Mais pouvait elle vraiment s'engager dans une relation stable avec lui ? Si son observateur l'empêchait de voir ses parents, qu'en serait il d'un amant ?   
Elle s'écarta de la grille à regret et se dirigea vers le " Trône d'Arthur ". Peut-être que là-haut, perdue dans le vent, elle arriverai à faire le point. Elle se dirigea donc lentement vers la colline, les mains profondément plantées dans ses poches après avoir enfoncé son bonnet de laine sur sa tête.   
Un moto passa face à elle et la klaxonna joyeusement. Elle ne leva pas les yeux du trottoir, et enfonça la tête dans ses épaules. Encore un emmerdeur sur sa grosse cylindrée, songea-t-elle tout en l'ignorant et continuant son chemin vers la colline.   
Le motard fit un demi-tour dérapé et vint rouler à sa hauteur.   
" Bien le bonjour, gente demoiselle, " déclara-t-il.   
Silence. Dawn avait fermé les yeux, espérant que son indifférence chasserait l'opportun. " Voyons qu'est-ce qui peut bien causer une telle tristesse en ce jour de fête ? " demanda-t-il à travers son écharpe rouge et or qui cachait le bas de son visage et étouffait sa voix.   
Dawn continua à marcher, serrant les poings pour ne pas déverser toute sa frustration sur le jeune homme.   
" Et tu es sourde où quoi ? "   
Elle marcha un peu plus vite, l'ignorant toujours. Elle rouvrit les yeux n'entendant plus la moto près d'elle et soupira. Ce que les hommes pouvaient être collant des fois. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un blâme du conseil pour mauvais traitement sur humain. Elle soupira à nouveau et retira son bonnet. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées, dévoilant sa chevelure blonde striée de blanc.   
A ce moment, elle entendit le crissement d'une moto. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face. Mais fut saisit par la taille et jetée par dessus l'épaule du conducteur.   
" Lâche moi ou je te casse le dos ! " cria-t-elle.   
" Et bien ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu prends soin de ton petit ami ! " rétorqua le pilote.   
" Sirius !!! " s'exclama-t-elle. " Aaahhhh ! " cria-t-elle en voyant la ville lumineuse en dessous d'elle et lâchant son bonnet qui tomba vers la ville.   
" Tu es calmée ? " demanda-t-il.   
Il la fit glisser devant lui, assise à califourchon, face à lui. Elle avait les mains posées sur son torse, les yeux baissés.   
" Hé Dawn, ça ne va pas ? Tu ne devais pas être en Chine à l'heure qu'il est ? "   
Les épaules de la jeune fille tremblaient à présent. Elle semblait s'effondrer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Puis avant qu'il ai pu l'attirer à lui, elle s'était jeté dans ses bras et pleurait. Il essaya de lui parler, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle pleurait, alors il se tue. Il passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune fille qu'il caressa tendrement. Et de sa main libre, il dirigea sa moto vers le ciel et loin d'Edimbourg. 

Quand Dawn rouvrit les yeux, ils roulaient sur une petite route de campagne. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Sirius.   
" Bien dormi, ma belle au bois dormant ? "   
" Oui, mais je dois avoir une tête affreuse avec tout ce vent dans les cheveux, " murmura-t-elle en se redressant contre lui. " Tu ne devais pas être chez les Potters ? "   
" Je t'ai déjà dit que je détestais les fêtes de famille ? "   
" Non, jamais, " grogna-t-elle en posant son menton au creux de son cou. " Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais les fêtes en famille. "   
" Oui... Mais on peut ne pas parler de ça ce soir ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es encore en Europe, " déclara-t-il en entrant dans la ville.   
" On peut ne pas parler de ça ce soir, " lui renvoya-t-elle.   
Décidément, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Heureusement, ils étaient presque arrivés. Sirius engagea sa moto dans les rues piétonnes et pavées, faisant vibrer la cylindrée.   
" Ah, Sirius si t'essaye de te venger c'est pas sympa !!! " gronda Dawn en s'accrochant à lui. " Si tu te cramponnes à moi plus longtemps de cette manière, c'est pas de la moto dont tu devrais avoir peur ! " répondit-il avec un sourire taquin et charmeur alors qu'il arrêtait le véhicule.   
Dawn baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était toujours assise à califourchon devant Sirius, son bassin fortement appuyé contre les hanches du jeune homme. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et frôla du bout des doigts la peau exposée par le pantalon taille basse qu'elle portait.   
La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour. Elle le poussa violemment et roula sur le dos, sautant en un magnifique back flip et atterrit sur ses pieds, tirant sur son pull. Du bout du pied, elle frappa sur l'antivol et avec un coup de pied retourné, le ferma sur la roue avant de la moto. Puis elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de Sirius.   
" Tu connais l'expression 'On regarde sans toucher'. "   
" Et toi tu connais 'les adolescents ont les hormones bouillonnantes'. "   
" Parce que tu te prends pour un adolescent ? " rétorqua-t-elle.   
Elle le fusillait du regard, et lui souriait, ses yeux pétillant de rire. Puis il n'y tint plus et son rire se répandit dans l'atmosphère. Il riait tellement qu'il faillit tomber de sa moto et dut se tenir les cotes quand il démonta.   
" Et ça te fait rire ?! " hurla-t-elle.   
" Ce qui me fait rire, c'est ta tête. Allons, ce n'était rien de méchant, c'est pas comme si j'en avait profité en plus. "   
La colère de la jeune fille retomba et elle rougit, baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tordait avec son écharpe. Il s'approcha d'elle.   
" hé, ne fait pas cette tête là, c'est normal quand on est ensemble qu'on fasse des allusions à ce genre d'activité de couple. "   
Elle rougit encore plus, mais il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder. Elle évita de croiser son regard.   
" Sirius, je... "   
" Chut, ne dit rien, oublie tout et laisse toi une chance de profiter de cette soirée avec moi, loin de ton abruti d'observateur. Et si après ça, je n'arrive pas à provoquer au moins un fou rire, alors seulement je te considérerai comme une cause perdue. Tu veux bien essayer ? "   
Elle ferma les yeux et inclina la tête fronçant les sourcils.   
" Je crois que je vais te laisser essayer. Mais je te préviens, ça risque d'être dur parce que j'en ai vraiment gros sur le cœur ce soir ! "   
" Padfoot ne recule devant rien pour les beau yeux d'une jolie demoiselle en détresse. "   
" Frimeur va ! " répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule.   
Il fit mine qu'elle la lui avait décroché. Dawn se précipita à ses cotés s'excusant, mais il lui tira la langue. Un sourire commença alors à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La partie n'était peut-être pas tout à fait perdue. 

Sirius l'entraîna au château de Stirling qu'ils visitèrent tout seul grâce à un superbe sortilège d'ouverture de porte et à la force de Dawn pour les pousser. Chacun voulait prouver à l'autre qu'il était le plus fort, ce qui déclencha quelques belles crises de rire, Sirius n'étant décidément pas du même niveau que Dawn questions acrobaties sur des remparts au sommet de la colline où était perchée la vieille ville.   
Dawn retrouva peu à peu le sourire, celui de Sirius devenait rayonnant. Ils s'assirent sur la muraille face à l'ouest et regardèrent le soleil se coucher, une bonne tasse de thé leur réchauffant les mains en plus de leurs bras respectifs. Et ils parlèrent. Surtout Dawn, qui en avait plus que besoin.   
" Merci Sirius. "   
" Pourquoi ça ? " demanda-t-il surpris alors qu'il sirotait son gobelet.   
" Pour être là. Pour s'occuper de moi alors que je ne suis qu'une petite fille gâtée et capricieuse. "   
" Tu n'es pas une petite fille gâtée et capricieuse. Peut-être à la limite une sale gosse. Mais sûrement pas une petite fille ! " déclara-t-il en s'écartant et l'inspectant de haut en bas.   
" Sirius !! Tu peux jamais être Sérieux ? " grogna-t-elle en lui jetant un gant à la figure.   
" Sérieux ? Mais c'est mon deuxième prénom. "   
Elle sourit.   
" Vraiment, tu n'en as pas marre de cette blague ? "   
" Je crois que non. Tu sais, il fut une époque où c'était ma seule consolation. "   
Dawn surprise par le ton mélancolique de son ami se tourna et regarda son visage tourné vers le soleil. Il semblait tout à coup tellement triste. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'était. Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille.   
" Sirius, parle moi de toi... " murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de sa transe.   
" Hum... Pas aujourd'hui... "   
" S'il te plait, rien qu'un peu... Tu sais tout de moi grâce à Lily, alors que je ne sais quasiment rien de toi. "   
" Hé je ne sais pas tout de toi ! Enfin la plupart des choses j'ai dû les découvrir à la dure ! Si on m'avait dit que tu étais la Tueuse, je ne sais pas si je t'aurai ainsi abordée. "   
Le visage de Dawn hésita entre la douleur et le sourire mélancolique.   
" Si j'avais su que j'étais la tueuse, peut-être ne t'aurais je pas abordé du tout. "   
" Ça veut dire quoi ça ? " grogna-t-il en la chatouillant.   
Elle inspira profondément, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire.   
" Sirius non ! je suis hyper sensible. Pas de chatouilles ! "   
" Demande moi pitié ! "   
" Quoi ?! Une tueuse qui demande pitié ? Jamais ! "   
" Alors subit le châtiment de l'affreux méchant Sirius ! "   
Il lui saisit la taille de ses deux mains et commença à la chatouiller. Dawn se débattit et roula sur le coté. Sirius, glissa avec elle, et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres. Dawn se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Et Sirius la tenait serrée contre lui, ne lui permettant pas de se soustraire à sa torture. Elle finit par passer ses bras autour de son coup et à bloquer sa tête contre sa poitrine.   
" Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je te brise le cou ! " pouffa-t-elle.   
" Mourir la tête entre les seins de la personne aimée, il n'y a pas plus douce mort et c'est comme ça que j'aimerai finir, " souffla-t-il.   
Il laissa ses mains caresser la peau mise à nue au niveau de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci aspira violemment, réprimant le frisson qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle lâcha Sirius et l'écarta violemment. Mais il la retint et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.   
" Dawn. Je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas, pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas. "   
" Si ! tu le voulais, " cria-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. " Et le pire c'est que je le veux aussi. Mais Sirius, nous ne pouvons pas... Je ne peux pas... "   
Elle inspira profondément, contenant le sanglot qui agitait sa poitrine.   
" Je ne peux pas m'engager dans une véritable relation. Pas maintenant, et sans doute jamais. Pourquoi tu m'as trouvée marchant seule dans les rues d'Edinburgh alors que j'aurais du être à Hong Kong ? parce que mon observateur a gentiment annulé mon billet d'avion et m'a demandé d'être plus concentrée sur ma mission. Que les forces du mal, elles, ne prenaient pas de vacances, et surtout qu'elles ne perdaient pas de temps à s'attacher à une famille qui ne comprend même pas la présence du monde de la nuit. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue sans prévenir personne en Ecosse. Parce que je devais couper tous les ponts. Et j'aurai dû le faire avec toi aussi quand tu m'as retrouvée. Mais je n'ai pas pu... Je ne peux pas et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me séparer de toi ! "   
Elle tremblait, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage blanc de colère, de frustration, se vidant de toutes ses émotions à travers ses larmes.   
" Dawn... " murmura-t-il en avançant la main.   
" Sirius, nous n'aurons jamais une relation normale. Et je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma chute, répondit-elle en se serrant elle même dans ses bras. J'aimerai rentrer. S'il te plait, " souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la route pavée.   
Il avait perdu. Elle l'avait rejeté avant même qu'il ai dit un mot. Un mois... Leur idylle n'avait durée qu'un mois. Et pourtant, la douleur et le sentiment de trahison que ressentait Sirius était plus profonds encore que ceux qu'il avait ressentis quand Nathalia l'avait laissé tombé pour rejoindre les Mange-morts.   
Il retira son long manteau qu'il posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle leva brusquement la tête et croisa son regard sombre éteint. Il lui sourit comme si de rien n'était.   
" C'est pas parce que tu me plaques que je vais te laisser attraper la mort. Tu trembles comme une feuille. Allez vient, rentrons en amis. "   
Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et referma son manteau autour d'elle, inspirant profondément. Ils quittèrent le château, prenant soin de refermer la lourde porte de bois derrière eux, puis descendirent l'esplanade vers le parking devant l'église. Leur silence était lourd, aucun n'osait regarder l'autre. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup et prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne.   
" Sirius je suis désolée. Je ... Je ne suis pas en état de parler ce soir... "   
Il l'attira dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.   
" Dawn, je sais trésor, je le sais bien ... "   
Mais il ne put continuer car elle s'était raidie dans ses bras. Un silence inhabituel venait de tomber autour d'eux. Il s'écarta lentement d'elle. Les yeux de la jeune fille cherchaient. Sirius aux aguets porta la main à sa poche et tira sa baguette.   
" là-bas, l'église, " déclara-t-elle.   
Elle s'écarta totalement et lui tendit son manteau, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres.   
" Y'en a qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure, " marmonna-t-elle.   
" Tu veux un coup de main ? " demanda Sirius, comprenant à son changement d'attitude que la chasse commençait.   
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, recula de quelques pas, puis prenant une course d'élan parfaite, elle sauta par dessus la grille du Cimetière et réattérit après un salto avant. Elle n'accorda pas un regard en arrière et courut à travers les tombes anciennes.   
" T'avais qu'à le dire que superman était ton cousin ! " lui cria-t-il de l'autre coté de la grille.   
Il soupira, voyant qu'elle l'avait oublié, trop prise par ses instant de chasseuse. Il regarda son manteau qu'il tenait encore du bout des doigts. Puis il l'enfila et se dirigea vers la grille dont il attrapa les montants pour se hisser par dessus. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si on ne l'avait pas attrapé par son manteau et jeté à terre.   
" Hé qu'est-ce qui... ? "   
Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, les ténèbres se refermant sur lui. 

Dawn marcha rapidement entre les tombes à la recherche du danger. Elle monta sur le plus haut point du cimetière et ouvrit grand les yeux, laissant la lumière de la lune pénétrer ses iris bleus et briller telles celles d'un loup. Elle attendit que ses sens soient bien en éveil pour se lancer en chasse. Elle vit une silhouette se faufiler à travers les pierres tombales vers l'église et à travers la porte défoncée de celle-ci.   
Des murmures et des cris de rages se faisaient entendre de l'extérieur. Dawn jura intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son épée élémentaire. Ils étaient nombreux. Une petite dizaine de vampires étaient en train de s'énerver sur l'autel. Déjà quatre d'entre eux se tenaient à l'écart, les mains brûlées, les autres se criant des injures mais ne faisant rien pour avancer. Elle sourit tout en s'appuyant à la porte défoncée, peut-être n'aurait-elle finalement besoin que de ses poing et d'une bonne pointe.   
" teu teu teu teu.... On ne vous a donc jamais appris que la violence dans la maison de dieu c'est mal vu quand on rencontre St Pierre ? Oh pardon c'est vrai ça n'a plus d'importance, puisque vous êtes déjà MORT. "   
" The Slayer ! "   
" Mais elle devait être en Chine ! "   
" Ou à Edimbourg. Mais pas ici ! "   
" Vous croyez que c'est la vraie ? "   
_Bam ! crrii !! _le vampire qui s'était avancé près d'elle pour la regarder de haut venait d'être transformé en tas de cendre. Dawn semblait ne pas avoir bougé, toujours appuyée contre la porte explosée. Seul son pied avait frappé le banc devant elle, le brisant et envoyant droit vers le vampire une série de pieux.   
Tous la regardèrent comme une extra-terrestre. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se redressa et décroisa les bras, leur faisant à présent face.   
" C'est pas tout ça, mais j'avais un autre programme pour ce soir alors si vous pouviez vous laisser tuer ce serait sympa. "   
Ils lui montrèrent les dents, retroussant leurs babines et laissant leurs démons les dominer pour ceux qui avaient encore leur apparence humaine.   
" Non ? Pourquoi j'avais comme l'impression que vous alliez refuser ? " demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.   
Deux vampires se jetèrent sur elle, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que Dawn a passé toute son adolescence en Asie. Elle sauta au dessus d'eux, faisant une pirouette et les frappant de ses pieds, les propulsant sur les débris de la porte déchiquetée.   
" Et de deux ! " chantonna-t-elle en effectuant un coup de pied retourné qui écrasa un troisième vampire au sol.   
Elle attrapa sa tête et fit craquer sa nuque. Elle saisit le pieux qu'elle cachait dans ses bottes et releva la main. Celle-ci rencontra la cage thoracique d'un quatrième vampire qui s'empala de lui même sur l'arme.   
" Oups, " déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qui voulait dire tout le contraire.   
Deux autres se présentèrent à elle, mais la frustration que la jeune fille évacuait dans ce combat ne leur laissait aucune chance. Les deux blessés se précipitèrent vers la porte , mais elle lança le pieu avec une telle force qu'il traversa le premier pour se figer dans le dos du second.   
Elle soupira. Son observateur serait furieux contre elle. Elle avait foncé dans le tas sans analyser la situation. Du coup, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient acharnés sur l'autel au point de se brûler les mains jusqu'aux os. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ramassa son pieu qu'elle allait essuyer sur son pantalon de cuir.   
Deux mains la saisirent par les épaules et la projetèrent sur l'autel. Celui-ci explosa sous l'impact et Dawn s'effondra. Une douleur fulgurante remonta de sa hanche jusqu'à sa tête. Elle porta sa main à son coté. Elle serra les dents en voyant le sang couler. Comme si sa journée n'avait pas été assez pourrie, elle venait de se faire une balafre sur tout le coté droit. La poisse.   
Et qu'attendaient les vampires pour venir l'achever ? L'odeur du sang aurait dû les exciter. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, serrant dans sa main un morceau de l'autel dont elle comptait bien se servir pour se défendre, et leva la main pour se prendre de plein fouet le dernier vampire.   
" Le Talisman, Donne le moi ! " hurla-t-il en essayant d'attraper sa main qui tenait le morceau d'autel.   
" Si tu le veux vraiment, prend le ! " répondit elle en lançant sa main de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine du vampire qui tomba en cendres sur elle.   
Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux et fut complètement paralysée au sol pendant plusieurs secondes. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle roula sur le ventre, puis poussa sur sa main libre et se redressa. Alors seulement, elle vit que le montant de l'autel était entourée une chaîne. Et au bout de cette chaîne, un triskèle celtique avec en son centre un cristal runique.   
Dawn se serait frapper la tête si celle-ci ne tournait pas déjà. Elle avait trouvé un nouveau cristal qui lui permettrai d'activer les runes de l'air de son épée élémentaire. Elle se remit debout après plusieurs minutes à sa tenir la tête entre les mains, attendant que le sol se stabilise.   
Elle se mit alors à frotter ses vêtements pour les nettoyer de toute la cendre qui la couvrait. Mais voyant que c'était presque mission impossible. Elle décida de sacrifier son écharpe qu'elle alla tremper dans le bassin d'eau bénite pour nettoyer sa plaie. Celle-ci avait déjà commencé à cicatriser, il était plus que temps qu'elle la nettoie. Elle soupira, encore un pull de laine bon pour la poubelle... sa mère allait la tuer... Le jour où elle la reverrait...  
Un bruit attira son attention. Des pas pressés qui se dirigeaient vers l'église. Un jeune Vampire entra tout haletant.   
" Nous avons l'hôte, avez vous l'amulette ? " appela-t-il sans se rendre compte de la poussière qui recouvrait le sol.   
Dawn l'attrapa par le col et le coinça contre le mur.   
" ça tombe bien que tu soies là, je ne suis pas d'humeur à courir après les infos, alors si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre tout de suite, je pourrais te relâcher sans bobos contrairement à tes camarades. "   
" Qui ? "   
" Oh, " soupira Dawn qui sentait l'adrénaline retomber et la fatigue grandir. " Vos sirs ne vous apprennent donc plus qu'il y a une élue à chaque génération, pour protéger les humains des forces du Mal ? "   
" La tueuse ! " souffla le jeune vampire en ouvrant grand les yeux pour dévisager la jeune fille.   
Il avait une apparence jeune, plus jeune que la moyenne des vampires. Et à la manière dont il réagit, Dawn compris qu'il avait été transformé il y a peu de temps. En regardant de plus prêt, elle reconnut qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Quel gâchis, songea-t-elle en regardant ce visage encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance.   
" Parle ou alors monsieur pointu ici présent " - elle sortit de son dos son pieu favori - " se fera un plaisir de te faire parler. "   
Elle pointa le dit objet sur le cœur du jeune vampire et commença à l'enfoncer.   
" C'est bon ! je parle ! L'hôte est un gars bizarre, si je ne l'avais vu moi même, j'aurai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un solitaire. Ils m'ont envoyé chercher le Talisman, parce que le temps presse. Mais je crois surtout que le sang de l'hôte les appelle. C'est un sorcier et... "   
" Où ? " cria-t-elle, le plaquant un peu plus fort contre le mur. " Où est-il ? " répéta Dawn dont le sang battait aux tempes.   
" Au monument de Wallace, " répondit le jeune vampire.   
Elle le jeta à terre et courut vers la sortie. Celui-ci passa en mode démon et sauta sur elle. Mais elle se retourna, attrapa son bras, se glissa dans son dos et le projeta contre la croix à l'autre bout de l'église. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et fut bientôt transformé en torche humaine.   
Mais Dawn n'en avait que faire. Elle quitta l'église en courant, descella l'antivol du sol dans sa précipitation et s'engagea sur la route descendant vers la ville, le talisman à présent autour du cou. 

Sirius se réveilla à cause du coup de vent. Il avait froid, mais ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait de sa veste. Ni même de son écharpe. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, n'osant pas bouger de peur de ce qui l'attendrai au réveil allongé près de lui. Et cette migraine qui l'empêchait de reprendre ses esprits.   
" Amené le qu'on l'attache une bonne fois pour toute. Le vent se lève, le talisman ne doit plus être loin. "   
Sirius ouvrit totalement les yeux. Ce n'était définitivement pas un réveil qu'il allait aimer.   
" Il a l'air tellement appétissant, " déclara une voix féminine dans son dos. " Etes vous sûr que nous ne pouvons pas ne serait-ce que goûter à son sang ? "   
" Tait toi et pense à ce que dira notre maître s'il ne trouve pas d'hôte pour recueillir son essence. "   
La fille grogna, mais s'exécuta. Elle frappa la haute caisse de bois qui barrait à Sirius une partie de l'horizon. De la terre en jaillit et se répandit sur tout le sommet du monument. Sirius eut un haut le cœur voyant les ossements humains et monstrueux mélangés dans cette boue immonde. Les vampires souriaient de toutes leurs dents.   
" Il reste encore de la chaire sur le dernier repas du maître. L'enfant nous sera peut-être offert ? "   
Sirius remarqua seulement le paquet posé sur l'un des créneaux de la tour. Il était si petit que l'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques jours. Il était ballotté par le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort sur la tour.   
" Nous verrons ce qu'en pensera le maître, " déclara celui qui depuis le début menait les opérations.   
Mais la fille qui ne cessait de râler avait déjà saisit le bébé qu'elle tenait par un pied. Si Sirius n'avait eu l'œil exercé de sa forme animagus, il n'aurait pas vu le mouvement du chef. Celui-ci arracha le bras de la fille tenant l'enfant, et la poussa par dessus le muret. Elle hurla, puis résonna le crissement caractéristique d'un vampire réduit en cendres.   
Sirius serait tombé à genou si il n'était pas déjà assis. Il était presque soulagé que son estomac soit vide.   
" Tient occupe toi du gamin ! " cracha le vampire en lui lançant le bébé toujours attaché au bras.   
Sirius le rattrapa tant bien que mal et détacha le plus vite qu'il le put le bout de squelette attaché à la couverture. L'enfant pleurait doucement depuis le début, mais se calma une fois dans les bras du jeune homme, le regardant de ses yeux bleus-gris.   
" Tu avais froid petit bouchon... " Murmura Sirius en lui fabriquant de ses bras un berceau improvisé.   
Le bébé bailla et ferma les yeux, frottant sa petite tête chauve contre le torse de Sirius. Son regard sombre s'attendrit. Comment un bébé pouvait dormir dans une telle situation, il l'ignorait. Peut-être avait il un sixième sens que les adultes perdent avec l'âge, l'innocence ? la pureté ?   
Etait-ce la pureté qui faisait que Dawn était une Tueuse de Vampire aussi efficace ? parce qu'elle ressentait le mal et pouvait l'identifier au premier coup d'œil ? Dans ce cas, qu'adviendrait il si elle perdait son innocence ? Etait-ce aussi pour cela que son observateur la poussait à rompre tout lien avec le monde humain pour se consacrer à sa mission ? Mais comment supporterait elle seule la violence du monde de la nuit ?   
Sirius était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à ce que faisaient les vampires autour de lui. Il ne pensa même pas à se transformer en chien, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait se sauver lui et l'enfant sans sa baguette. Il avait dû la perdre en même temps que sa veste quand il avait été assommé.   
Les vampires rugirent triomphalement. Ils avaient fini de dessiner runes et signes cabalistiques sur la terre répandue. Sirius senti le courant de magie se concentrer autour d'eux et la tour trembler. Qu'essayaient ils donc de réveiller ?   
" Maître soit patient, le talisman de l'air arrive. Alors le démon de la terre sera réveillé et un nouvel âge commencera ! "   
Ils éclatèrent de rire, et leur rire sembla se propager à toute la plaine de Stirling avec le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort sur la tour. Sirius rabattit la couverture sur le visage de l'enfant et fit un pas en arrière, voyant que les Vampires regardaient dans leur direction.   
" Vient humain, le talisman ne devrait plus tarder. Soit fière d'être le réceptacle d'une telle puissance. "   
" Perso j'aurai préféré être la réincarnation d'Elvis, mais je suppose que j'aurai aussi bien pu être Bambi, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre, " déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.   
Les Vampires le regardèrent incrédules.   
" C'est pas mon jour. Déjà que j'arrive pas à faire rire Dawn et maintenant, même les morts ignorent mon géni. Y'a des jours, je te jure gamin, on ferait mieux de rester couché ! "   
Sirius se tourna et balança un énorme coup de pied au vampire qui sautait sur lui.   
" Attrapez le ! " hurla le chef.   
Le vent tomba alors. Tous se figèrent, écoutant. Des cris retentirent alors du pieds de la tour. Leurs camarades étaient tombés. Dawn songea Sirius en fermant les yeux de soulagement.   
" Attrapez moi ces deux là et enfermés les dans le pentacle. Qui que ce soit, il ne sera pas en haut assez rapidement pour empêcher le rituel d'avoir lieu. "   
" Mais ne faut il pas attendre le talisman ? " couina l'un des acolytes.   
" Le vent est la réelle menace pour ce rituel. Le talisman nous aurait permis de le contrôler, mais vu qu'il s'est calmé de lui même, nous pouvons y arriver. "   
Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Sirius qui était à présent dos aux remparts. Bon sang, ce qu'il aurait donné pour être un oiseau en cet instant. Il sauta au dessus du premier vampire et escalada la rambarde. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ces monstres réveiller un démon, même s'il ne voulait pas mourir, il savait ou était son devoir.   
" Ne le laissez pas sauter ! "   
" Sirius !! "   
Sirius regarda vers le bas et vit Dawn conduisant sa moto sur le mur du monument, fonçant à tout allure vers lui. La moto jaillit derrière lui. Il se sentit attrapé par le col et projeté sur le siège de sa moto, la main de la jeune fille saisissant l'une des siennes pour la guider vers le guidon, puis le vide devant lui et la pleine lune illuminant le ciel.   
Dawn avait sauté et atterrit gracieusement sur l'un des vampires qui s'enfonça dans la terre. Sirius prit le contrôle de sa moto et fit demi-tour. Dawn se battait déjà, enchaînant mouvements et adversaires en un balai mortel bien huilé. L'enfant contre lui s'agitait.   
" Padfoot, si je suis obligé de sauver tes fesses une seconde fois ce soir, tu souhaiteras que ces abrutis se soient occupés de toi ! " cria-t-elle en voyant qu'il volait vers elle.   
Il fit remonter sa moto en flèche. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas son combat. Mais il pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et tira une baguette de réserve. Il remercia la vieille Figg qui l'avait tanné pour qu'il ait toujours une baguette de secours à porté de main. Il transplana avec l'enfant et la moto. 

Dawn fut rassurée de voir la cylindrée et ses passagers disparaître du ciel. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur son combat. Il ne restait plus tellement de vampires, mais elle sentait une puissance maléfique qui grondait sous ses pieds et n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Il ne resta bientôt plus que celui qu'elle pensait être le chef de cérémonie. Il souriait, ce petit sourire prédateur et supérieur que tous les chefs de meute affichaient face à elle.   
" On m'avait parlé de la nouvelle tueuse, mais ils étaient en dessous de la vérité. L'Asie a grandement amélioré ta combativité, mais pas forcément ton intelligence. "   
" Oh, ne fait pas comme si à cause de mon physique de blonde j'en ai forcément le cerveau ! approche qu'on en finisse et que je puisse aller me coucher, j'ai eu une longue journée ! "   
Il sourit encore, mais s'éloigna d'elle précipitamment. Dawn parti au quart de tour et courut tout droit sur lui mais percuta un mur invisible. Elle se retrouva sur le dos, le corps couvert d'éclairs d'électricité statique.   
" Ah petite tueuse. Mais tu viens de me le prouver à l'instant même, susurra-t-il en tournant autour d'elle. Le sorcier était un hôte plus que convenable, mais la Tueuse, c'est plus que mon maître n'espérait. "   
Il leva les bras au ciel et commença à incanter. Dawn dont la tête tournait, sentit la terre frémir sous elle. Elle essaya de se relever, mais ses pieds s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le sol meuble. Un cri de panique lui échappa involontairement quand une main squelettique lui saisit la cheville.   
" Oui, saisit là, fond toi en elle, et revient parmi nous ! " cria le vampire en éclatant de rire.   
Dawn se sentait happée par la terre qui se rassemblait sous elle. Elle se débattait, mais avait l'impression d'empirer les choses. Elle se sentait comme prisonnière de sables mouvants. Si seulement elle avait eu son épée élémentaire. Son esprit avait déjà accepté la défaite quand la terre qui recouvrait ses jambes et une bonne partie de son torse atteignit ses épaules.   
Elle avait cru qu'elle verrait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux le jour où la mort clamerait sa vie. Mais non, il n'y avait que ces yeux noirs tristes et ce sourire déçu. Seulement Sirius, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé sérieusement. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, en même temps que le sien. Et ce serait le souvenir qu'elle emporterait dans la tombe.   
Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se débattit, tendit la main vers le ciel, mais déjà la terre s'était refermée sur elle et s'insinuait dans son corps. Elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle était perdu, tout était fini...  
Elle leva une dernière fois la main et se coupa sur une lame acérée. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la lame. C'était son épée élémentaire. Se débattant tant qu'elle le put, elle la tira à elle dans le monticule mouvant et pu bientôt refermer sa main sur la garde. De son autre main, elle tira sur le talisman à son cou. Sans les ténèbres, la pierre brillait au milieu du triskèle et les runes de l'épée s'illuminèrent lentement de bleu. Un sourire se répandit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. 

Sirius la baguette à la main tenait à distance respectueuse le vampire tout en essayant de briser la barrière qui la séparait de Dawn. Il avait été horrifié en transplanant à nouveau de ne pas voir la jeune fille et cet immense tas de terre ondulant. Il avait lancé l'épée élémentaire, seule objet semblant capable de traverser la protection, mais n'avait rien pu faire d'autre. Le vampire attaché à la rambarde regardait la scène avec un sourire mauvais.   
" Il est trop tard humain. Le maître a déjà pris possession d'elle. Et seule une épée élémentaire de l'air aurait pu le blesser. "   
" Tait toi ou je te transforme en tas de cendre, " grogna Sirius.   
Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la terre. L'épée avait à présent disparue, mais était-ce le démon qui en avait prit contrôle ? il n'aurait sur le dire. Sa main serrait si fort sa baguette qu'il risquait à tout instant de la briser.   
Une lumière verte diffusa à travers la terre.   
" Ahah ! idiot, tu ne pouvais trouver mieux qu'une épée de l'eau pour accélérer le processus ! " ricana le vampire.   
Sirius horrifié vit la terre gonfler, percevant la sphère d'eau entourant Dawn. La terre frémissait et avec elle le monument se mit à trembler. Mais la lumière vira tout à coup du vert au bleu. Le vent se leva à nouveau et une tornade vint s'abattre sur le pentacle, faisant voler la barrière en éclat.   
" Non !!! " hurla le vampire.   
Sirius resta figé. L'eau avait à présent totalement absorbé la terre et formait une sphère parfaite. Le vent soufflait tout autour de cette sphère, la transformant peu à peu en glace. Puis le vent faiblit et la sphère vola en éclat.   
Dawn se tenait debout, l'épée levée à deux mains devant elle, les cheveux parsemés de glace et ses vêtements boueux. Elle respirait profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant lentement. Sirius s'approcha, mais elle leva l'épée et dessina un cercle autour d'elle de la pointe. Le vent se remit à souffler, fracassant les morceaux de glace contre les rambardes, les réduisant en poussière qu'il emporta au loin.   
Puis le vent se calma et Dawn baissa l'épée. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit avant de tomber à genou et de cracher ses poumons. Sirius maintint ses cheveux au dessus de son visage tout en frottant son dos. Il lui passa finalement le morceau de tissus dans lequel elle conservait son épée et l'en couvrit, la frottant vigoureusement alors qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.   
" Petite tueuse, tu as déjà fait échouer mes projets de réveil du démon du feu et de la terre, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de réveiller les démons de l'air et de l'eau ! " cria le vampire qui était resté immobile jusqu'à présent.   
Les yeux de Dawn s'ouvrirent grand, reconnaissant tout à coup la voix de ce vampire.   
" Souviens toi bien de mes paroles, petite tueuse, car nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau ! "   
Puis il courut vers l'escalier et disparut. Sirius voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Dawn le saisit pas le bras et secoua négativement la tête. Elle aurait bien l'occasion de se battre à nouveau contre lui. Pour le moment elle se sentait trop faible pour imaginer faire un pas, mais elle était bien trop fière pour le reconnaître et s'écarta de Sirius.   
Elle s'appuya sur son épée, et après avoir déchiré un morceau de tissus pour bander sa main, elle nettoya précautionneusement la lame élémentaire.   
" Tu as combiné l'eau et le vent pour arriver à te débarrasser de ce gros tas de boue. "   
" Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, assez brillant non ? "   
" Surtout stupide, et si tu n'avais pas pu te libérer de la glace ? "   
" Alors je serais morte, " déclara-t-elle.   
" Ne dit pas ça comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance ! " rugit-il.   
Elle l'interrompit en abattant d'un geste calculé l'épée sur la tête de Sirius et l'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son front. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, noir contre turquoise. Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille qui éternua, lâchant l'épée prise d'une énorme quinte de toux. Sirius éclata de rire.   
" Padfoot ça n'a rien de drôle !! " cria Dawn entre deux éternuements.   
" Oh si c'est drôle. Ci-gît Aurore MacLeod, la seule Tueuse de Vampire terrassée par un rhume. Je trouve ça mortellement drôle comme épitaphe. "   
Un sourire toucha les lèvres de Dawn, qui s'étira un peu plus avant qu'elle ne s'effondre prise d'un fou-rire comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis le mariage de James et Lily.   
" Et Ci-gît Sirius Black, terrassé par un fou rire, tu trouve pas ça plus cool ? " demanda-t-elle, provoquant une nouvelle crise de rire.   
" Allez, prend ma main que je nous ramène vite fait à Edimbourg, avant que tu n'attrapes la mort. "   
" En général c'est plutôt la mort qui nous attrape, " répondit elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Sirius sourit, c'était de cette jeune fille qu'il était tombé amoureux, un matin de printemps cette même année. Et rien, pas même celle-ci, ne pourrait l'empêcher de vivre aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait à ses cotés. 

Ils transplanèrent chez la jeune fille qui trouva l'enfant gentiment endormi sur son lit. Sirius ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se poser que déjà un bain brûlant coulait dans la salle d'eau et la trousse de soin était sortie. Dawn soupira en le laissant soigner la plaie de sa hanche puis en se glissant dans l'eau brûlante.   
Quand elle sortie enfin de la transe thérapeutique dans laquelle l'avait plongé le bain, Sirius l'attendait tranquillement dans la salle de séjour. Il était allé raccompagner le bébé à l'hôpital où le service de surveillance de la pouponnière n'avait pas remarqué son absence, trop occupés à fêter le réveillon.   
" Comment te sens-tu ? " demanda-t-il en se levant pour l'aider à marcher.   
" Bien, mais j'ai une de ces faims, comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des années ! " déclara-t-elle en portant la main à son estomac qui criait famine.   
" Je ne sais pas pour les années, mais je peux au moins confirmer que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, " dit-il en souriant. " J'ai une faim de chien ! "   
" On dit une faim de loup, " corrigea-t-elle machinalement.   
" Non, non de chien, j'ai pas aussi faim, ce serait insulter Remus que de comparer mon appétit au sien ! "   
Elle éclata de rire et accepta le manteau et l'écharpe qu'il lui tendit. Elle la regarda avec une grimace, et Sirius manqua de l'étouffer en l'attachant de force autour de son cou, provoquant une nouvelle crise de rire des deux jeunes gens. 

La nuit était bien avancée. Dawn et Sirius avaient finalement trouvé un indien encore ouvert qui leur avait rapidement réchauffé un repas léger mais agréable. Assez pour attendre le Brunch qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire, en attendant que le soleil daigne se lever et que la tempête de neige annoncée recouvre le monde de son manteau blanc. Ils flânaient le long du Royal Miles, descendant vers la fin du monde et au delà.   
Ils passèrent devant le cimetière d'Hollyrood et Dawn s'arrêta, tenant la grille à deux mains, les yeux scrutant le jardin sauvage.   
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Sirius en passant sa main dans son dos pour la réconforter. " Tu repars en chasse ? "   
Elle hocha négativement la tête et soupira.   
" Je ne t'ai pas dit merci pour m'avoir apporté l'épée. Tout comme je ne t'ai pas encore tué pour t'être mêlé de toute cette affaire. "   
Sirius rit nerveusement. Il voyait Dawn de dos et n'arrivait pas à deviner si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait. Bien qu'après la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à Stirling, il ne se faisait plus vraiment d'illusions.   
" Sirius, " dit elle en se tournant pour lui faire face, ses mains croisée dans le dos sur la grille qu'elle risquait de rompre à tout instant. " Etais-tu vraiment prêt à t'impliquer dans une relation avec quelqu'un dont chaque seconde de vie est une seconde de plus pour combattre ? "   
Sirius la regarda intensément, hochant imperceptiblement la tête.   
" Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, m'arrive au moins deux fois par semaine. Et je ne vivrai sans doute pas plus vieille que Dix-huit ans, " continua-t-elle en baissant la tête sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.   
Il avança et laissa glisser ses doigts sur la mèche de cheveux blanche de la jeune fille qui frémit.   
" Comprends-tu seulement que si tu veux une relation stable, je ne pourrai pas te l'offrir ? " murmura-t-elle alors que sa main se posait sur sa joue et qu'il franchissait la distance les séparant.   
Il l'attira à lui et scella ses lèvres des siennes, ne voulant pas qu'elle brise ce moment par une parole trop vite prononcée. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille et s'écarta lentement, ses yeux brillant dans les première lueurs de l'aube.   
" Crois-tu vraiment qu'un tombeur comme moi t'aurai attendue si je n'avais pas été sûr de moi ? Crois-tu vraiment que ma vie est plus simple que la tienne, tendre amour ? Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour pure et simple que je t'offre Dawn. "   
" Tu te rends compte que c'est une vie de combat qui nous attend. Et qu'elle ne durera sans doute pas plus que ce flocon au creux de ma main, " murmura-t-elle en saisissant un flocon qui flottait entre eux.   
" Alors à nous de tirer le meilleur de ce qui nous sera offert, " murmura-t-il en l'attirant à lui et l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.   
Une larme coula sur ses joues, puis une autre. Il caressa ses cheveux et elle l'embrassa à son tour. Il la serra dans ses bras comme pour lui rappeler que plus jamais il ne la laisserai partir.   
Ensemble, ils gravirent la colline du trône d'Arthur et regardèrent le soleil se lever sur leur amour naissant. 

_Journal de Sirius Black  _

25 Décembre 1979  
J'ai toujours détesté Noël, aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir. Les cadeaux que mes parents m'offraient ne remplaçaient pas cet amour dont ils me privaient pour le 'bien de la lignée Black'. Même à Poudlard, j'ai toujours eu du mal à ne pas laisser ma rancœur ressortir en ces temps de fête. Lily avait beau me dire, " crois en la magie de Noël. Un miracle peut toujours arriver. " Je n'y croyais pas.   
Et ce miracle c'est produit. Elle est entrée dans ma vie tel un tourbillon et pour une fois je me suis senti heureux et en paix. Là, assis sur la colline, Dawn dans mes bras dormant paisiblement, le soleil se levant sur le paysage enneigé. Je ne pouvais rêver plus beau Noël.

**_Bla bla psychique d'Angharrad la télépathe_**

Et voilà, comme promis il y a déjà quelques temps, la suite des aventures de Dawn et Sirius. Le tome 5 ayant remis en question OSS2 que je préparais, j'ai eu l'idée de vous raconter un peu plus en profondeur la relation Dawn/Sirius. D'où OSSprime qui se passe en même temps qu'OSS. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, bien que l'histoire tire plus du coté Buffy que du coté HP. Il me faut votre avis pour savoir si je continue ou si vous vous en fichez ! 

**Angharrad ** - 20 décembre 2003


End file.
